Tala Redefined
by WolfsDarkPhoenix
Summary: Why is it always Kai that gets turned into a girl? Well in this fic someone gets turned into a girl but it isn't Kai! Lets see what happens when Tala gets turned into a girl and ends up getting pregnant! Whos the father
1. Careful what you wish for

**Title: Tala Redefined**

**Authoress: WolfsDarkPhoenix**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE ITSELF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU SEE IN THIS FIC THAT HAVE TO DO WITH BEYBLADE; I WILL LET YOU KNOW IF THEY ARE MY CHARACTERS.**

**Summary: Why is it always Kai that gets turned into a girl and gets pregnant? Well in this fic someone gets turned into a girl and gets pregnant but it isn't Kai! Lets see what happens when Tala gets turned into a girl and ends up getting pregnant! Whos the father does anybody know? R&R to find out.**

**A/N: Hello, this is my second fic and I hope you all enjoy it, all reviews welcome! I use flames to help the story and then afterwards I stick them all in a closet for when I go camping for they really come in handy with the fire!**

**Chapter 1: Careful what you wish for or what you wish for others!**

"Blah" talking

'Blah' thinking

_Blah _talking in another language(mainly russian)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just recently the Bladebreakers had helped the Blitzkrieg boys out with putting Boris and Voltaire behind bars, and what was really funny was that they were only there because the were caught driving a stolen car, hn wonder how that happened. Now they were all friends maybe not best friends but they could look and talk to each other with out glares and obscene words being spoken.

The Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg boys were all at the mall, sitting and talking well at least Kenny and Hilary were and Kai was just his silent self. The others being all boys were making fun at all the people who went by mainly the girls. Hilary was partly listening to them, every know and then she would hear rude comments like "Does that waddle come with a quack" or "Can someone please give this woman a sign and a beeper for when shes backing up" (not that they were very good, they still needed some practice.) she was really getting tired of it.

"Guys, you really should stop it thats very rude" she finally somewhat yelled at them. They just looked at her and laughed like she was joking, and went back to what the were doing ignoring every word she said. Finally everyone was tired of it except Tala, he kept them coming though I mind he was the worst at it but everything he said was still somewhat rude to the person. Hilary had had enough of this.

"Tala, I wish you could get turned into a girl just so some boy could make a rude statement at you! then you would know how it feels, its not all the nice!" Hilary was fuming she got up from the table and left without another word.

"Hah, like that would ever happen me being a stupid defenseless girl, oh I broke a nail someone call the police" he said the last part in a girlish voice. They all laughed at that and decided that it was time to leave. Both Rei and Max had to go pick their little sisters up from day camp(A/N: This is the only time the little sisters will make an entrance in the story) and the Blitzkrieg boys and Kai had to go and get ready for the flight back to Russia. Kai had to go and fix his grandfathers mess and straighten out paper work and all that fun crap.

**At the airport**

Everyone was saying their farewells to each other, especially Kai, well at least everyone was saying goodbye to him. They had gotten on the plane just in time before they had to take off. They were all seated Kai next to Tala, Spencer next to Ian and Brian next to a lady with a screaming baby. What a long flight this was going to be.

After twenty two hours(A/N: I don't know how long it would really take) on an very uncomfortable airplane, they finally landed in Moscow.

_Oh land sweet land and home_ Brian looked like he was about to cry.

_Wow, that baby must have really screwed with him_ Ian said trying not to laugh as he watched Brian kneel on the ground about to kiss it. When Tala went and whacked him in the back of the head.

_Ow, what was that for! _Brian said rubbing the back of his head.

_Because your an idiot, you do not kiss the airport parking lot where people have stepped and spit_ Tala walked off and Brian started to blush a little bit. The taxi ride to the hotel that they were currently staying in until the got an apartment was very uneventfull. Kai had, had a limo come and pick him to take him back to his grandfathers house and said that he would come and get them for dinner. After they arrived at the hotel and got settled in, it was still very boring to them so they decided to play truth or dare. Brian went first.

_Okay Tala truth or dare _ Tala thought for a moment.

_Dare _ Tala said. Brian had to think for a moment on what to make his captain do then it come to him and he smiled evilly.

_I dare you to go and flirt with the janitor _ Brian smiled at his dare, everyone else knew he wasn't very good at this game. The game did go on for a while, they made each other do the stupidest things such as, drinking toilet water, sticking a fork in the microwave, and eating toothpaste. Finally the phone rang.

_Okay you guys ready for dinner?_ Kai's voice at the other end of the phone and they were.

(A/N: Okay I am not going to go through dinner why cuz its boring and has no significance to the story what so ever)

After dinner they all came through the door, all ready to just go to bed, none of them had slept on the plane or since they had gotten to Moscow. So they all said their goodnights and went off to their seperate rooms.

'God, I feel really weird must be that Borsch I ate it didn't taste right' Tala got into his black boxers and muscle shirt and finally drifted off to sleep unknown to him that it wasn't the Borsch. Tala opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times and read his clock nine o'clock am. He decided to get up and go see if anybody else was up. He walked into the living room where he was kind of surprised to see everyone else awake already.

_Hey guys whats up_ Tala said his voice sounding funny. The rest of them turned around to look at Tala, what they saw made their jaws drop. Tala looked at them funny 'what is it did i say something is my hair that messed up' he went to go look in the mirror. He looked in the mirror and what he saw made him scream really loud he didn't even know he could scream that loud. The rest of the guys had come running into Tala's room, he turned around to look at them.

_I'm, I'm a girl_ and he fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay sorry I know that this chapter was very bad but I am trying to make it some what funny I am finding that it is very hard. Well if your reading this thank you and pleazz review. Hope you liked it! Until next time!

Mentally Unstable,

WolfsDarkPhoenix


	2. A New Identity

Hey I am back peppls with a new chap for you and by ananymous vote Tala will be with Kai lates in the story KK...K

Kai: Why am I alwayz with Tala?

WDP: Cuz, u two is so cute together!

Tala: (blushes)

WDP: Awww (hugz both) okay on with the story Thanx so much to those of you who reviewed with out you I would fall into a pit of darkness and sob away my years (eyes brim w/ tears) nah J/K but I do appreciates it very much !

Warning: The F-word is used in this chapter! and hell is also used a lot through out the story

**DISCLAIMER: Just so everyone can see it and can't sue me though I have no money so it would be useless, I do NOT get it NOT OWN BEYBLADE! Do not own Beyblade! Do I need to repeat this? No good hope you like the chap!**

**"**Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

_Blah _ Foreign language(mainly russian)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Last Time On _Tala Redefined:_**

" I'm, I'm a girl!" Tala fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a girlish scream and then a thud. Tala had fainted. Spencer looked at Brian who looked at Ian who looked at Spencer, then they all looked at Tala. They them selves where still in shock.

"_Does anybody know who this happened_" Ian asked quietly almost afraid. Spencer and Brian shook their heads, simoutaneously they had no idea how it happened.

"_How in the love of fucking hell did this happen_" Ian screamed very frustrated. He was about to yell again when a black light appeared our of no where.

"_What the hell_" it was Spencer who spoke this time. After a couple seconds the black light faded adn in its place stood a person or at least they thought it was a person.

"I am Tortura, being of Chaos and torture" the being said in a soft but wicked voice.

Brians POV

'What the hell is that thing it's like half angel and half demon'

Spencers POV

"_Huh_?"

Ians POV

"_Oh my gosh_!"

Talas POV

Though Brian is right in a way the being did look demonic and angelic, the angelic half having bleach blonde hair, white velvet robes and a silver eye with skin as pale as paper, (white paper that is not the colored kind) the other half of this being was completly opposite with deathly black hair, greyed skin a red eye and black velvet robes, even their wings were different with what looked like the angelic side having a leathery white wing and the other half having a silky black feathery wing, but enough about that, back to the conversation at hand.

"I am the one who turned your friend here into what they are now" again it said int it's soft but wicked voice.

"_What? but why_?" Brian asked dumbfoundedly.

"God, kyou guys are idiots! I turned him into a girl because a lesson needed to be learned, and it will be torturous and chaos which is a lot of fun! Duh!" It said as though the answer were the most obvious thing in the world. But, Ian being the most brain dead of the group asked.

"_What is the lesson_?" Brian and Spencer bothe slapped their foreheads. Spencer finally talking asked the thing waht they were supposed to do now. But the things only reply was to shrug and say mayber a new name and wardrobe and then it dissappeared.

"_Well that's just great_!" cried Ian "_were stuck with a girl_!" Tala happened to choose this moment to arouse from unconsicnous, and slap Ian.

"Ooow" he jumped back and grabbed his cheek that was now red with a perfect impression of Tala's hand. A steaming Tala got up and walked to her room.

"_Damn, what was that all about_!" Spencer asked lookin at Ian.

"_Hell if I know_!" Ian retorted, Spencer and Ian looked at Brian as if her were that all knowing man of the group, he looked at them and shrugged.

"_Hey, I know as much as you_!" he said. About twenty minutes later Tala came out of her toom dressed in the white and orange jumpsuit eyes down looking about ready to cry. The Blitzkrieg boys who were all sitting in the living room watching television turned to see her walking toward them. Spencer the on in the group who turned out to have the most emotions and used them whenevery he could, did his best to look sympathetically at Tala who was swimming int the jumpsuit.

"What's wrong Tala?" he asked. Tala looked at him ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Wrong! what's wrong, first I get turned into a girls they my clothes don't fit and third I just realized they are really ugly! I can't go out in public looking like this!" Tala's eyes now brimmed with tears. Brian trying to be sympathetic but getting no where said,

"Hey, why don't we just get Hiwatari to buy you some new clothes? you two are best friends adn he is the most girlish our of us" Tala glared at him "Well except for you now of course" he kind of stammered at the last part a little. Spencer and Ian both liked that idea but Tala was kind of skeptical about it.

"What if he doesn't like me now? What are we going to tell him any how, Hey Kai I got turned into a girl lets go get lunch! I don't think so!" Tala ended panting, the others just staring at her.

"Well your right, now that your a girl you will need a new name and stuff basically a new identity." Ian said proud of himself because he sounded smart at least to himself any way. Brian and Spencer liked this idea.

"Her name should be Nancy!" Brian said, all of them looked at him with disgust. "What?" he asked, they just shook their heads. It was Spencer's turn.

"How about" he had to think for a minute... "Sally!" at this Tala just glared. "Okay, Okay" he said backing away. Now Ian:

"Hmm, how about Cecilia!" he said smiling, Tala slapped him. Cecilia had been an old girlfriend when he was a guy. Ian ran to his room.

"Well then miss girly...girl...person!" Spencer sputtered out "What do you have in mind?" Tala thought for a minute, then her head snapped up.

" Tatiana!" Tala smiled.

"Tatiana!" Spencer and Brian said in unison.

"Why, Tatiana?" Spencer asked.

"Because, thats what my mother's name was" she told him.

"Okay then what is your middle name going to be?" Brian questioned this time.

"Aradia, that was my sister's name" she said with a far away look.

"Kay, what ever Tots, thats your new nickname now by the way, I am going to call Kai" Spencer left the room. Tala now Tatiana Aradia Ivanov sat down and waited for what she didn't know.

"Hey, Tal- I mean Tatiana" Brian shook his head. "Do you need any thing?" Tatiana shook her head all she wanted was for this to be over.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yay, another chap I hopes you like it! Srry to ne one if I put their name in there I apologise for that those were just the first ones to pop into my head. Well pleazz R&R and thankie for reading!

Mentally Unstable,

WolfsDarkPhoenix


	3. Shopping

I am really sorry you guys I have been kind of stuck on this story on how to go with it so I hope this chapter isn't to crappy K pleazz R&R

Also Thank You guys so much for the reviews you guys are like the most awesome people in the world and I don't know what I would do with out you and also about the spelling and grammer last chap I apologize emensly for I am usually not that bad so I don't know what happened and I promise to do better with this chap K

Warning: The F-word is used in this chapter! and hell is also used a lot through out the story

**DISCLAIMER: Just so everyone can see it and can't sue me though I have no money so it would be useless, I do NOT get it NOT OWN BEYBLADE! Do not own Beyblade! Do I need to repeat this? No good hope you like the chap!**

"Blah" Talking

'Blah' Thinking

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**LAST TIME ON TALA REDEFINDED:**

"Tatiana what kind of name is that"

"It was my mothers"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and thing seemed to be a little better Tatiana was getting used to the fact that she was now a girl and so where the guys. Brian had called Kai the day before and explained every thing to him. Needless to say he was shocked and speechless, though he agreed to take Tatiana shopping after bringing over some more fitting clothes.

"Thank you Kai" Tatiana said as she walked out of her room wearing a black tee shirt and some baggy cargo pants being held up by a black belt and wearing shoes like three times to big for her.

"It's no big" he said as he started to walk out the door the D boys and girl in tow. It was after twenty minutes of arguing and a long car ride that they ended up at the mall in Moscow.

"I am glad you guys finally let me decide where we were going see ins how its my clothes were buying!" Tatiana glared at the guys that where following her into a Hot Topic store.(A/N: I don't own this awesome store either) Tatiana was taken back at all the clothes there, when she was a guy she never really paid attention to details and stuff like that it just didn't suit her, but now that she was a girl she just couldn't stop staring all the clothes where amazing.

"Kai, you will never know how much I appreciate this!" she said as she ran around all the bind and shelves and walls to look at every thing. She grabbed a bunch of clothes and shoes and accessories and took them to the dressing room while dragging the guys there in the process.

"Ok, now tell me in all honesty what do you guys think?" this was at least the tenth outfit she had tried on and the tenth time she had told them to be honest, she was wearing a black tube top and a mini black skirt that had zippers all over it with fish net stockings and lace up knee high boots, along with some fishnet gloves and a spiked choker and silver guitar earrings, her hair down. "Soooooo, what do you think?" she asked again.

"Its beautiful" Ian said still gaping at her.

"Way hot" Spencer said.

"Uhhhh, I really don't know what to say" Brain said almost blushing a bit.

"..." Kai didn't say anything he was to stunned by what he saw before him, he never did say anything the whole time she was trying on clothes they all looked really ,really good on her but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. 'Oh my god she is really really hot, wait what am I saying that's Tala, no its not because Tala's not a girl! but she is hot everything about her, the creamy whiteness of her skin the fiery redness of her hair, her ice blue eyes, wait what the hell is going on here I, I can't think like that!'

"Are we done yet" Kai asked getting up from the chair that he had found. Tatiana nodded her head slowly as though she was disappointed. 'Did he even look at me, I thought for sure he would like this out fit! Wait did I just really say that, I…I don't care what he thinks or says! He isn't important! Yes he is, no he is not'

"Ahh, lets go!" Tatiana tore the tags off of what she was wearing and grabbed the other clothes and went to the counter where Kai was waiting for them.

After about five hours of shopping and six trips out too the car to drop off loads of clothes and other girlish products. They finally sat down to eat at an American restaurant that was in the mall food court.

"Wow Taco Johns this is like way good!" (I don't own that wonderful restaurant) started eating like she normally would if she were a guy but got soon like half way through the meal she ended up only being able to eat one burrito and half of her potato ole's but she managed to drink all of her Mountain Dew.

"Kai, really thank you so much for your generosity, I greatly appreciate it." Tatiana said waiting for everyone else to finish their own meals.

"Whatever" was the reply she got from him, she just looked down at her half eaten food, but put a smile on her face and pretended to be happier than she was though she was quite happy.

"Hey Kai will we be seeing you tomorrow for practice?" Brian asked the blue two toned

haired boy. Kai thought for a second and nodded his head and drove off.

"Well that was an eventful day!" Spencer said sitting down next to Ian on the couch watching TV. The rest of the night was pretty quiet except for the occasional bickering between Ian and Spencer about who got to be first play or what game they played or about the TV channel. Tatiana and Brian sat in the kitchen going over new strategies and programs for blading and so on. Then everyone went to bed to wait tomorrow upcoming events.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it and I hope that there aren't any more screw ups! Well thanks for reading and I can't wait to hear what you've got to say remember I can take anything you throw at me! So until next time!

Mentally Unstable,

WolfsDarkPhoenix


End file.
